


Fandot Creativity - non-stop/green/hocus pocus

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dom/sub, Fandot Creativity, M/M, Sublas, poem drabble :P, sub!Douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: A more or less poem from Douglas' POV.... idk.





	

Ropes. Unmoving.  
Legs. Feet.  
Arms. Hands.  
Eyes. Blind.

Non-stop contact  
Not enough touch  
Thoughts spinning  
Waiting for the quiet

Too many thoughts before  
Now focus  
Focus on the contact  
Focus on the now

It was always fast  
Like magic  
Head switching off  
World of quiet

World of one voice  
Only few words left  
Pause. A question. Colour.  
Green. Green. Green. 

Martin. Martin. Martin.  
Yes. Yes. Yes.   
More. More. More.  
Green. Green. Green. 

Never no.  
Never red.  
Never less.  
Rarely yellow.

Martin’s magic:  
It never failed.  
It never cost.  
Always right. 

Quiet followed by calm.  
Warm touch.  
Soothing voice.  
Love.


End file.
